Clare's New Look Fall Promo Link Encluded
by eclares are celi's fave treat
Summary: So this is my idea about Clare's new look from the new fall promo and the link to watch the promo is encluded! please review and give me your ideas about whats gonna happen in the fall and y Clare would change her look!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi; if I did at the end of All Falls Down part 2 I would have some Éclair action. At least a kiss or a hug.

Author's note: this happens when Clare decides to change her look in the second part of season ten, if you haven't seen the fall promo watch it here … .com/watch?v=PNbupux1Itc watch it! And you will see Clare's trying a new look for Eli at 20 second point.

Clare's POV

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was inside my house, in my washroom with the door locked. Everything was different. Since 'A Night In Vegas' dance. We had uniforms, there's police and adults at the entrances of the Degrassi, there's hall monitors Dave was one of them. There's random locker, knapsacks and if you have a car, car searches, and you have a student id card that they check to make sure it's yours everyday before school started. I just couldn't believe it, it wasn't Degrassi Community School I went to, it was torture. Dave was all stuck up because he's a hall monitor now, Alli's still upset that Drew cheated on her with Bianca, Fitz still hasn't come back and Eli he seemed to have lost interest in me.

Eli has changed, he isn't that sweet and funny goth guy he was three weeks ago. We haven't really talked since we came back from the break, and that was a full week. I had to change something to get him to talk to me. I need him talking to me. He was a sun, funny and always ready with a smug remark, at the darkest moments. Now, he's quiet, and sad. He's always worn black and now he's forced to wear a uniform, navy blue, purple, or red polo shirt with peachy coloured pants for the guys and black belts and waist high skirts, same colour, for the girls. You could wear dark blue or black sweaters.

I had to do something to help Eli, to make him smile. I haven't seen him smile since that moment in the hallway right before Fitz interrupted our about to be kiss (we were about to kiss). I needed to see a smirk or a smile, anything, anything would be better then a blank face. A blank face as he edits my English papers, a blank face as I try to talk to him, a blank face as he walks away from me.

My hair was a cinnamon colour, which could be changed. My eyes were ocean blue, and can't be changed, like I would try to change them, Eli compliant them before he even knew my name. my eye brows could be changed and my clothes could deftly be changed.

A small grin light up my face. I flipped out my phone and dialled in a familiar number.

"Alli," I breathed as she answered her phone, "Wear anything to school tomorrow."

"Clare, I can't. my parents would kill me. They already grounded me for two months and token away my phone, desktop and has to check the history on my laptop every day to make sure all I do on it is homework. If they found out I broke the dress code and have bought a new cell they would do the same thing they did to Sav to me! You should see what they have done to Sav! He's like a walking talking zombie!" Ali ranted.

"Just get Sav to give you his pants then. His school pants. Okay?" I pleaded.

"Fine, if he says no I'll steal a pair from his dresser, do you really want me to wear them to school?"

"Of course, you should see what I'm going to wear… Well see you tomorrow, at school, bye!"

"Bye, Clare-bear." her grumpy voice said then I hanged up.

I had a lot of work to do.

The next day… Still Clare's POV

I smoothed my black corset dress. Under it I wore a white tank top, making sure my black bra straps were shown. My hair was straighten and dark brown. Yes I died my hair with semi- permanent dark brown hair dye. My hair should be a shade or two lighter the Eli's for at least six showers. My id card necklace was the only necklace I had on. My cross necklace stayed on my desk.

I put on dark red lipstick and I went over my eyebrows with brown eye liner making them bigger and match my hair colour. I flipped my hair over to the right side, and put my earrings in. They were spike balls today. Not only will I win back Eli but protest against the dress code. I texted everyone who I had their number, tweeted, posted on face range and IM-ed everyone to wear something that wasn't part of the dress code, for girls pants, for guys a different shirt or sweater. Some of the brave kids told me that they would wear their skinniest skinny jeans or wear that tank top. But only a third of everybody said they would. Everyone else didn't want a trouble or worse.

I finished and walked out the front door before locking it. Thank God my parents are gone at a Church retreat, they would have killed me last night when I dyed my hair or when I bought this black tight corset dress, or they would have killed me when I left to school like this. Alli ran up to me. She wasn't wearing any make up, or Drew's mom know that she made Alli think she looks like a "common whore".

"Clare, I'm leaving Degrassi,"

And with that the worst day ever began.

…...

Alli was leaving for a while to her grandparents, last night she had finally told her parents that Drew's mom called her a "common whore" and they want her out of town while they deal with Mrs. Torres.

Eli wasn't impressed, instead of being surpised and in love, he was surpised and upset. He had liked me the way I was before. I also got a dention everyday for a week. Everyone who wore something out of the dress code just got one, Alli didn't get any because she was still in following the dress code but wearing a guy's pants.

"Clare," Eli called after me. I stopped walking home and glared at him as he jogged up to met me, "Clare, why did you did you think you changing would impress me?"

"I don't know who I am! Eli, you changed me. When you ran over my ugly glasses, you changed me. Eli, I like you and you haven't talked to me in three weeks! I feel like I want to jump off a bridge or rewind and change what happened, then maybe you would be talking to me, maybe this all wouldn't be happening!"

"Clare, I loved you as you were, you don't need to change for me,"

"Then talk to me!"

"I am, and I will, in till I'm forced to shut up," and with that he leaned in and kissed my forehead. We started walking down the sidewalk holding hands, together we can face anything this new depressing Degrassi threw at us. Or can we?

I love happy endings, and I couldn't resist to throw in a sort-a happy ending for Éclair. Review please and thank you!


	2. LINK!

youtube .com /watch?v=PNbupux1Itc

I'm srry it wont let me put the link on so dont click the last part but copy and paste. or just go onto and search for "This Fall On Degrassi"


End file.
